Sandcastles
by JJGrace42
Summary: "It started out rough and sharp and it would have cut anyone that tried to pick it up. But with time," —she folded his hands over the sea glass— "the water smoothed over those rough edges so we could see how beautiful it really is." OC Insert fanfic. Rated M for violence, strong themes, and language.
1. Bondi Blue

**Author's Note:** Chapter titles for this fic will all be colors that I feel encapsulate the chapter in one way or another.

I give you the first installment of _Sandcastles._

* * *

Chapter One - Bondi Blue

When she returned, the Kazekage was wearing black. She delivered her mission report in detail, staring respectfully off into the middle distance and standing at attention but unable to ignore that blotch of darkness. She kept her hands folded behind her back, her feet spaced evenly apart, and her shoulders squared. When she finished, she set the black-tagged corpse scroll on the desk and stepped back with a bow.

"Well done, Himura," Rasa said, marking down a note. "You are dismissed."

Kasumi hesitated, taking a step to leave and then pausing. Rasa looked up and she jerked her gaze away from him, dropping it to the ground. "I said you are dismissed," he repeated, voice firm.

"Kazekage-sama." She cleared her throat and straightened. "Permission to speak, sir?"

He sighed and set down his pen. "Granted. Make it quick."

"May I be allowed to know who is . . . being mourned?" she asked softly. "I would like to pay my respects."

"Ah." The air abruptly became unbearably thick with his chakra. "I had forgotten that this was something I would need to speak with you about. Himura, as of now, I would suggest that you pack up and leave the premises you have been living at. Yashamaru is no longer with us and because of that, the property will soon be return to its landlord. The jinchuuriki is being moved to the Kazekage Manor. I extend the invitation for you to live at the manor, but I must warn you about the jinchuuriki's unstable situation."

"Unstable— Kazekage-sama? What happened?"

"Dismissed, Himura." He picked up his pen and returned to his papers, corpse scroll still untouched.

"But—"

"Dismissed!" The word was accompanied by a heavy flare of hot chakra. Kasumi flinched back and then bowed, muttering an apology before backing out of the room. The guards closed the door behind her and she stood in the hallway, shaking her head in an attempt to clear the angry ringing in her ears.

No, that wasn't right.

She dropped all plans of stopping by the medical wing to get her injuries checked over, turning in the opposite direction and speeding her way to the outside. She ducked through the archway, tugging aside the heavy curtain. The sun beat down on her, burning the Kazekage's words into her mind even as she ducked her head to protect against the light. There were too many people wearing black—the color of mourning, the color that meant Yashamaru was . . . gone? Kasumi steeled her nerved and activated a shunshin to avoid looking at that color too much longer. She landed in front of her home and frowned at the slightly ajar door.

Kasumi pushed the door aside and peered into the darkness inside the house, cut only by the harsh brightness falling through the doorway and illuminating the shifting sand covering the tatami mat floor. With a frown, Kasumi toed off her sandals. She unwound the walls around her chakra. She set the shoes inside the door and the sand flinched back. Then she stepped inside.

The sand writhed around her feet, curling between her toes and up her ankles. She slid the door closed behind her and then sent a gentle pulse of warm chakra to the floor. "Gaara-kun?" she called softly. At her voice, the entire floor around her shuddered.

"Go away!" a hoarse, pale voice yelled, muffled and distant.

Kasumi turned towards the voice and stepped through the darkness, reaching out. She only stopped when her knuckles bumped against something hard. "Gaara-kun," she called again.

"Go _away!"_ Something banged against the door and the sand around her feet hissed angrily. "Leave me alone!"

Kasumi frowned and pressed her hand against the door. "Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay." She turned and leaned against the door before sliding to the ground. "I'm going to talk and you can just listen, 'kay, kiddo?" She pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her arms across them. "My mission took me to Tsuchi no Kuni. You would like it there. There's a lot of rock there and it's gorgeous. I'd like to see what your sand could do to some of that rock. You probably could _make_ it sand. You remember how I've talked about that theory before? I'm sure you could do it."

"Go away." This time the words were sobbed and not screamed.

"I brought back a stone for you, by the way. To add to your collection. It's pretty."

"Please," he begged.

"You're probably running out of room in that little box, huh? I should get you something new."

The door slid aside with a slam and Kasumi fell backward, hitting the floor. "Oof!" she gasped out. Then she stared up at the dark ceiling and the dancing candlelight dimly illuminating it. She curled her fingers in the sand at her sides and twisted just a bit to look behind her. "Gaara-kun?"

"Why are you here?" he rasped out. "I told you to go away."

Kasumi turned over and climbed to her feet, shaking the sand from her hair. She pouted and then pulled out her braid. "Well, lucky for you, I don't tend to take orders from five-year-olds." She began carding her fingers through her hair. The dark, unfamiliar mark on his forehead—shadily enlightened by the candles lit around the room—caught her attention and she frowned, pausing. "Baby, what happened?" she whispered.

"You hate me."

"I— Excuse me, kiddo? I definitely don't hate you." She crossed her arms. "What gave you that idea?"

He scowled deeply. "You hate me," he said again.

"That's ridiculous." She reached for him and he flinched back. Kasumi paused and then gently reached out again. This time, Gaara stood stock still but didn't pull away. She ran her hand through his hair and then dropped it down to cup his chin. "I could never, ever hate you. I don't know where you could have possibly gotten that absurd idea. I don't know what happened in the past week while I was gone, okay? But that doesn't change _anything._ You're the only family I've got left, baby. With Yashamaru gone, I only—"

His chakra built up angrily and screamed and his face twisted. "He _hated_ me!" he growled, slapping her hand away. The sand around her feet grew agitated.

Kasumi let her hand drop and she blinked. "He— Sorry?"

"That's what he said! He hated me! My kaasan hated me! _You_ hate me! That's what he told me before I killed him!"

"Before— Gaara-kun, do you wanna tell me what happened while I was gone?"

"No! You hate me! You _hate me!"_ he shrieked, eyes widening and sand swirling up around him. A tendril lashed for her and she put up an arm to block it, not even flinching. The sand whipped against her forearm, leaving the skin red, stinging, and cracked.

Kasumi lowered her arm, studying the blood welling up. "You don't have to tell me," she whispered. "But I love you, sweetie. And _fuck_ Yashamaru for saying that. Do you understand? Forget about him! What he said doesn't matter, okay?" She reached out again and, ignoring the way he jerked back, she pushed through his sand and grabbed his shoulders. "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying."

He stared at her, eyes wide and shining. "What?" he whispered.

She smiled sadly and lifted her hand to brush her fingers against the angry scar on his forehead. "I love you, otouto. Believe me, please."

"A-aneue," he choked out amidst tears, throwing himself forward. She caught him, dropping to her knees, and he curled into her arms with a sob. "H-he hated me," he whimpered.

She cradled him to her chest and sat back. "Forget about him," she said again, carding her fingers through his hair. "You don't need to listen to shit like that, okay, sweetheart? Listen to _me,_ okay? I love you and I'm never going to say anything like that to you. Do you believe me?"

He shivered in her arms and gasped out, "Hai."

She struggled to her feet, still holding him close, and flicked on the switch. Light spilled over the room, illuminating the sand that covered every inch of it. Kasumi set him down on the bed carefully, watching as the sand automatically cleared the way for him. She brushed his hair back from his forehead and began studying the kanji etched into his skin. "Did you do this?" she whispered.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

Kasumi leaned forward and kissed the scar. "Do you want to use my salve? The scar will stay, but it should help with the pain." When he nodded, she slipped a small scroll out of her kunai pouch and unrolled it. A flare of chakra released a small jar into her hands. She unscrewed the lid, exposing the blue-shining salve inside. "Your father is moving you back to the manor." She dipped her fingers into the salve and then gently smoothed it over his scar.

Gaara sniffled. "Are you . . . are you coming?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you." She finished rubbing the salve into his skin and then sat back with a smile.

His already pale skin washed white. "Aneue?"

Kasumi frowned. "What's wrong?"

He reached out and took the jar of salve from her with shaking hands. "I hurt you. I, I'm sorry." He dipped his fingers into the jar. "Can I help?"

She looked down at her arm. "Of course. Here. Nice and gentle." She took his hand and guided him in spreading the salve over her injury. "There you go. I know you didn't mean to do it. I'm gonna be fine. Here's the plan, okay? We'll stay here tonight and then tomorrow morning we'll pack up and move. How does that sound?"

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Good. Do you want Naoki to stay with you tonight?" She took the jar from him and stored it away before slipping the scroll back into her kunai pouch.

"Please."

She nodded and bit her thumb. "Kuchiyose no jutsu," she murmured before touching her hand down against the bed. In a puff of smoke, a black cat appeared. "Naoki-kun," Kasumi said, scratching him behind the ears. "Could you stay with Gaara-kun for me?" When her summon's tail twitched, she smiled. "I'll get you chicken."

"Deal," Naoki said. Then, purring, he stepped over to Gaara and rubbed up against his arm. "Konichiwa, kitten."

Kasumi brushed away Gaara's tears gently. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm here."

* * *

"Himura-san? You're moving here too?"

"Aw, Mari-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kasumi?" Kasumi asked, grinning and tugging on one of the girl's pigtails. When Temari wrinkled her nose and ducked away, the woman laughed. "Kankuro-kun! How are you, cutie?" Before he could escape, she swept him up in her arms and squeezed him tightly.

"K-kasumi-san!" he gasped out, struggling. "C-can't breathe!"

With a laugh, she dropped him. "Okay, okay. How's your puppetry coming?"

He wrinkled he nose, looking to the side. "Fine."

"Have you started on those plans for that puppet you wanted to build?"

"A little, but not much."

"Well, let me know if you want my help." She ruffled his hair and then glanced over her shoulder. She held out her hand. "Let's get you set up, Gaara-kun." He put his hand in hers and she smiled. "I already moved into my room, so you can take the one next to mine and—"

"Himura."

She straightened, instantly standing at attention and turning towards the voice, though she was careful not to look him in the eye. "Kazekage-sama."

"I believe I made my feelings on this subject clear when I said it would be ideal for you to choose somewhere else to live," Rasa said, staring darkly at her from behind the veil of his hat.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama. However, I chose to take you up on your kind offer to stay here. Close to Gaara-kun."

"And I emphasized how unstable the jinchuuriki is."

Gaara whined behind her and she tightened her hand around his. "Hai, Kazekage-sama. I heard."

"And?"

"And I respectfully disagree."

Rasa's familiar, harsh chakra rose to the surface again, making her suppress a shudder. "Himura," he said darkly. "A word." He turned and stepped into the house.

Kasumi swallowed thickly. She bent down. "Go find my room and stay there, okay, Gaara-kun?" she murmured. "I'll be there in a little."

"Promise?" he asked, voice small.

"I promise, baby." She kissed his forehead and then pushed him towards the door. Kasumi stood and took a deep breath to brace herself. Then she stepped in through the door and followed the feel of Rasa's hot chakra. She stopped at the door of his home office and bowed. "Kazekage-sama."

"Himura. Take a seat." Then, before she could even do so, he said, "I ordered Yashamaru to eliminate the jinchuuriki."

Kasumi practically fell the rest of the way into her chair at his words. "You— I'm sorry, sir?"

"The jinchuuriki is wasted and not able to be used. So I ordered his elimination. When that failed, he killed Yashamaru. He is a liability, but unfortunately one that I have been unable to remove. Further useless coddling is not encouraged."

"Coddling, sir? He's a child!"

"Silence!" The loud word was accompanied by the rustle of gold dust along the floor behind him. Kasumi stiffened and dropped her gaze. Rasa took a deep breath. "You are first and foremost a shinobi of Sunagakure. I will not accept such disrespect. If you choose to remain at the manor, then so be it. But understand that I cannot tolerate you spoiling the jinchuuriki in the way you have. In order for you to remain at the manor, I will be forced to take initiative to do what I can to keep you from him."

She licked her cracked lips. "Can I ask how you . . . intend to do that, Kazekage-sama?"

"From this day forward, you will receive a higher number of missions. I will do my best to keep you out of the village, because your indulgence is clouding the jinchuuriki's true purpose. This is my condition for you to remain here. Is that understood?"

She took a deep breath. "Understood, Kazekage-sama."

"Good. I want you to report in to me in an half hour for a mission." He got to his feet and Kasumi shot up as well, bowing deeply in respect. She didn't move, still bowing as he left. Kasumi stayed still until his chakra left the building, then she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Shoulders slumping, Kasumi turned and left the room. A smile pulled at her face when she saw the tendrils of sand that were rustling in the doorway of her room, playing about the half-open door. She pushed her way inside and stooped down to trace her fingers across some of the sand. "Gaara-kun—"

"My dad hates you, doesn't he?" he asked, sitting on her bed and turning over the smooth stone in his hands—the one she'd brought back for him the day before.

Kasumi chuckled weakly. "A little, I think," she admitted."I need to get ready to go, okay? Kazekage-sama has another mission for me today."

He looked up with wide eyes. "You're leaving? Again? But you just got back!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll bring you back a souvenir, okay?" She began going through her things and storing together her supplies for a mission, some in her kunai pouches and plenty of other supplies in her scrolls. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"I guess."

She heaved a sigh. "Alright. I've got a half hour before I need to head out, so why don't we get you all set up?"

* * *

 _Two years later:_

"Aneue, are you sure you should be leaving?"

"Aw, Otouto, are you worried about me?" Kasumi asked, grinning and ruffling his hair. "It's just a quick little mission to Nendo no Kuni. Kazekage-sama says that it should take just a week. Any idea what you want me to bring back?"

"Yourself," he mumbled, hunching his shoulders and leaning into her touch. "Temari said that you're going to kill yourself doing this."

"Don't think so lowly of me, sweetheart." She ducked down and swept his hair from his forehead before placing a kiss. "I can take care of myself." But despite her words, she could feel the exhaustion pulling down on her. "And what about you? You're gonna be okay while I'm gone, baby?" Kasumi dragged him into a hug.

"I'll be fine. Will you be?"

"Such a worry-wart." She sighed and straightened, adjusting the tanto strapped to her back. "I'll just be a week. Seven days." She gestured towards the passage out of the Village. "You gonna be here for me when I get back?"

"Hai."

"That's my boy." She pecked another kiss against his cheek and then turned. "Sayonara, Gaara-kun." Kasumi nodded to the guard and started down the passage. Once she was beyond the walls and out into sand, she finally let her shoulders slump and she heaved a groan of exhaustion. "Kazekage-sama's trying to fucking kill me," she mumbled. It was only made worse by the fact that she knew that was true. With a groan, she sped up and pushed chakra to her legs, hoping to get a good distance before the forecasted sandstorm hit.

She wasn't that lucky.

* * *

Kasumi gasped awake, each breath burning her throat and skin alike. She dug her way to her feet and every single movement ached down to her bones. Sand crusted itself over her angry red skin and her lips stuck together. When she stretched her jaw, her lips tore and iron painted her tongue. Kasumi gagged, spitting and fumbling for a scroll. She unsealed a water bottle and gulped at the water desperately. It cooled against her hot throat.

The entire world swam in front of her and she tumbled to the side, stomach heaving. Kasumi fell to her knees, hot air rasping in between her ribs. "Fuck," she mumbled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Her left arm screamed angrily as she moved it and she snatched it close to her chest. She stretched out her right arm and concentrated. Green light flickered between her fingers and she turned her hand to her broken arm, healing it and stitching it back together. After her arm was healed, she pressed her hand to her head and tried to take care of the pounding drums there.

"A week," she muttered. "A week for an assassination." The way her body throbbed told her that wouldn't work. "Fuck that."

* * *

Her voice broke with exhaustion as she spoke, stumbling up to the guard that tensed at her approach. "Himura Kasumi," she rasped out. "Returning." She made to move past him, aching for a shower and a bed.

The guard put a hand out to stop her. "Himura-san, you're not allowed to go any farther."

Kasumi jerked her head up and narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Kazekage-sama has given me orders not to let you back in the Village until the week allotted for your mission is up. You have three days remaining."

"What? That can't be right. Surely there's a mis—" Hot, heavy chakra slammed into her senses and choked the next word until it died inside her. Kasumi's eyes widened. "Gaara," she breathed.

"My orders are to—"

"Let me in!"

"Kazekage-sama commanded me to—"

"Let me _in!"_ She punctuated her last word with a chakra-infused hit to his chest, sending him flying backwards and gasping brokenly for air. Kasumi wasted no time in running through the corridor to the Village. She took to the roofs, rushing towards the source of Gaara's chakra. It wasn't an angry energy. No.

It was scared.

She stumbled several times in her journey, heart pounding as she scrambled to save herself from falling, before she finally slid to a rough stop on a business's roof. Horror chilled itself in her chest when she saw the sand swirling around, protecting a sobbing Gaara from kunai and jutsu. Then that horror turned to fury.

No one hurt Gaara on her watch.

No one.

* * *

"Himura Kasumi, you have been found guilty of killing two of your fellow shinobi," Rasa boomed, standing with his hands folded behind his back. He cast his gaze across the Elders in the room and nodded. "We have come to an agreement. The punishment for your crime if clear. As the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato, Sabaku no Rasa, I hereby sentence you to—"

The stone door flew open with a crash, banging into the wall, and sand spilled into the room. "No!" The redhead stood silhouetted in the doorway with dark chakra surrounding him. "Don't hurt her!"

"Gaara!" Rasa snapped out. "You are not allowed in here! This is a decision left up to the Sunagakure Council! You are to leave at—"

"Don't hurt her!" Gaara screamed, face twisting and eyes darkening. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you! I'll kill you _all!"_

"Gaara," Kasumi whispered, heart pounding. This wasn't good. "Please, Gaara-kun, don't—"

 **"** **I'll kill you all!"**

That wasn't just Gaara's voice anymore. Kasumi stumbled up from her knees. "Sweetie, please, don't let him do this to you! Don't—"

"Silence!" The Kazekage boomed out. "Stand down, Gaara! I have reached my decision." He turned his gaze to address the Elders. "In light of this, I understand the chaos that would be laid upon our Village at Himura's death. Therefore, my mind is made."

He stepped forward and, shaking, Kasumi dropped to her knees again and bowed. A hand toughed against the back of her head and something tugged on her hitai-ate until it gave way. Rasa took a step back, the headband in his hand.

"I, the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato, Sabaku no Rasa, hereby strip you of your standing as a shinobi of this Village. You have until the setting of the sun tonight to gather your things and leave the Village."

Kasumi jerked her head up. "K-kazekage-sama?"

"Leave the Village," he repeated, meeting her stare for the first time with a look of absolute finality. "And never return."

* * *

"And don't forget to _always_ be careful when building up your poison immunities. It's a dangerous practice. Did I tell you about my mistake the first time I tried to build up an immunity? I—"

"Ended up in the hospital for two weeks. I know, I know, Kasumi," Kankuro mumbled. "You've told that one a thousand times." He rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist. When he looked up at her, his tear-soaked face paint was smudged. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Kasumi pushed back the _no_ that was rising up in her chest and smiled instead. "Of course I'm gonna be okay." She knocked off his cap and ruffled his hair. "Now, listen, just like I told Temari. Gaara is your brother and you—"

"Need to remember that. I know. You tell us all the time." He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked the sand at his feet. "You repeat yourself a lot."

She sighed heavily. "I know I do," she murmured.

"Aneue."

She turned and softened her smile for the small boy that was standing there, head bowed. "Otouto," she murmured. Kasumi held out her arms. "C'mere."

He practically fell into her arms and she lowered herself to her knees. Gaara rested his head on her shoulder and let out a quiet whine. "Please don't leave me," he begged. "Please."

"I have to, baby. I'm sorry. I'll see you again someday. I promise."

"But I don't want you to leave _now."_

"I know, I know." She gripped his shoulders and pushed him out as arm's length. "I have something for you." Her hands went to her necklace and Gaara's eyes widened. "I got this during a trip to Nami no Kuni and it's very special to me because it's from the sea." She lifted it over her head. "And you know how much I love the sea. I was hoping to take you to see it someday." Kasumi slipped the necklace over his head and smiled as the blue pendant settled against his collarbone.

"Aneue," he breathed.

"Do you know why I love sea glass so much, Gaara-kun?" she asked, taking his hands in hers.

He shook his head, staring up at her.

"I love it because it started out rough and sharp and it would have cut anyone that tried to pick it up. But with time," —she folded his hands over the sea glass— "the water smoothed over those rough edges so we could see how beautiful it really is." She smiled sadly and brought her hand up to cup his chin. "Never forget that, okay?"

"O-okay," he rasped out.

"That's my boy," she whispered. Kasumi leaned forward and kissed the kanji on his forehead.

"Himura-san. It's time."

She looked up at the shinobi that had been sent to ensure her departure and smiled. "Himura-san? Are we really back to such formal terms, Baki-kun?"

His jaw tightened. "It's time."

Kasumi sighed and got to her feet. "Alright." She turned to the passage. "This is it, then?"

"This is it," Baki said. He gestured her ahead of him and, once she'd started walking, he followed after her. She watched her shadow lengthen ahead of her as she got farther and farther from the heart of the Village that had once been her home, and as the sun sank closer and closer to the horizon. When they reached the end of the passage, she took a shaky breath.

Baki stepped up next to her and bowed his head. "It's been an honor serving with you, Kasumi. I am sorry that things had to end this way."

"I'm sorry too," she whispered.

"Despite all this . . . I do think your brother would be proud of you."

She managed a teary smile. "That means a lot." She held out her hand.

Baki took her hand firmly and gave it a shake. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this."

The walls were so intimidating—worn and cold brick and nothing like the warm sandstone surround Suna. Kasumi took in a shaky breath and couldn't help but shudder at the unfamiliar air—wet dirt and leaves instead of sun-warmed sand.

But she had to do this. There was nowhere else she could even fathom going. With that in mind, she stepped towards the gates. The guards looked up as she approached and one rose to his feet, taking in her clear shinobi attire and lack of hitai-ate. "State your name and business," he ordered.

"My name is Himura Kasumi. And I'd like to speak with the Hokage."


	2. Feldgrau

Chapter Two - Feldgrau

"Are you really sure you believe any of this, Hokage-sama? Isn't Himura one of Suna's most promising young jonin? I find it hard to believe that the Kazekage would just . . . let her go like that."

"That's why you're here, Inoichi," Hiruzen said, chewing on the end of his pipe as he stared through the one-way mirror. The kunoichi had long since lost interest in studying the room around her and was instead bent over, head resting on her shackled hands. "Her story certainly holds an element of disbelief, but it is . . . plausible. And you aren't wrong about her strength as a shinobi. With our loss of the Uchiha, Konoha needs all the strength we can get. If she is telling the truth, then it would be foolish for us to pass this up. Am I wrong?"

The Yamanaka shook his head. "No, Hokage-sama." He took a deep breath. "When would you like to start?"

"Now would be ideal." The Hokage turned towards the door and opened it. As he entered, the kunoichi straightened and her handcuffs clicked against the loop in the table. "Himura-san," he greeted, pulling out the chair across from her and sitting down. "How are you?"

She she kept her gaze down, expression exaggerated by the dark circles beneath her eyes. "I've been better," she croaked.

"I understand." He motioned Inoichi forward. "This is our head of T&I. He is prepared to do a lie detector jutsu on you to determine the truthfulness of your story. Do you comply?"

Kasumi straightened, eyes widening. She met his gaze for just a second before dragging it away. "Hai! Of course!"

"Good, good. Inoichi?"

The Yamanaka stepped around the table to stand next to her. When she looked up at him, he murmured, "Look straight ahead." Then he ran through his hand seals and pressed his hand down on the top of her head. "What is your name, age, and rank?" he asked.

"Himura Kasumi. 19. Ex-jonin of Sunagakure no Sato." Her voice shook over the name of her old village.

"Very well. Hokage-sama, she is ready for questioning."

"Aa, thank you, Inoichi." Hiruzen cleared his throat and stored away his pipe. "Why are you no longer allied with Suna?"

"I was stripped of my shinobi status and exiled from the Village." She kept her gaze on the table, refusing to look at him, but her expression was openly pained.

"And what did you do to deserve that?"

"I killed two of my fellow shinobi."

Hiruzen frowned and glanced towards Inoichi. The other man just nodded to confirm that it was the truth. With that, the Hokage leaned forward. "And why did you kill them, Himura-san?"

"They were . . . ." She took a deep breath. "They were under orders from the Kazekage to eliminate the jinchuuriki. But," —her words shook— "he's a _child._ He didn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve any of that!" Her voice became frantic and for the first time she actually met his gaze steadily. "So yes! I killed them, but only to protect _him_ because he's _seven_ and he's not a weapon, he's a _child!"_ She poorly muffled a sob and dropped her gaze back down, hands trembling.

"I see," he said softly. "And . . . your reason for coming to Konoha?"

"My reason?" She took a deep breath. "I couldn't imagine going anywhere else. I, I _need_ to be a shinobi. I've spent twelve years of my life doing this! I can't just give that up. But . . . where else was I supposed to go? Kiri is a bloodbath. Completely out of the question. Kumo is known for its sometimes senseless violence and absence of morals in missions, and I would never be able to do that. Iwa would most likely kill be on sight, given that I wasn't exactly one their side in the war. And Konoha . . . seems to really _care_ about the people and the Village she's protecting. I'd . . . like to be a part of that."

He nodded for a long moment and then rose to his feet. "Thank you for your time, Himura. You have given me much to think about. Inoichi?" He left the room, the Yamanaka close behind.

After he closed the door, Inoichi said, "Hokage-sama?"

"An interesting woman, don't you think? She would be a valuable addition to Konoha." He sighed and withdrew his pipe. A snap of his fingers brought a flame to his fingertip and he dipped it into the end of his pipe to light the tobacco. "Inoichi?"

"Hai?"

"I have a plan. Fetch Hatake Kakashi for me and have him meet me at the Tower."

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I don't mean to question you, but . . . are you sure I'm the right person for this?"

Hiruzen smiled kindly, taking off his Hokage hat and placing it on the table. "Believe me, Kakashi, I think that this is an excellent solution to many problems. After all, it's long since been time for your ANBU career to come to a close. Most shinobi only spend three years there at most, and you've long since passed that mark. It's time for you to leave that part of your life before you die there. Also, this will finally be an opportunity for you to develop a relationship with Naruto without raising suspicions about his heritage."

Kakashi straightened in alarm. "Naruto? What does she have to do with Naruto?"

"I'll be placing her in the empty apartment next to his."

"Next to— You yourself said that we can't trust her yet," he choked out. "But you're going to trust her with Naruto?"

"I admit that we cannot be sure of her complete loyalty as of yet, which is why she will have her year probation." Hiruzen sighed and straightened the folder in front of him. "But I'm very confident in her honesty after her interview with Inoichi and myself. Besides, surely you can't argue that she wouldn't be a valuable asset to the Village."

"Of course not," Kakashi murmured. "Are you . . . telling her? About Naruto?"

"No." Hiruzen smiled. "I'm sure she'll figure it out on her own."

Someone knocked on the door and it opened slightly. Inoichi looked inside. "Hokage-sama, I've brought her."

"Ah, excellent. Let her in, Inoichi."

The door opened wider and the two blonds stepped into the room. Kasumi glanced around for a quick moment before bowing her head respectfully to the Hokage, fidgeting a bit with her handcuffs. Inoichi closed the doors firmly. Hiruzen fold his hands atop the table and leaned forward with a smile. "Himura-san. I have come to a decision regarding your request to join the Konoha forces. I've decided to grant it."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly as she gasped. "Really?" she breathed.

"Hai. With certain conditions, of course. You'll be on a year or probation before being granted the role of an independent Konoha shinobi. During that year, you'll be shadowing and running missions with a dependable jonin of ours: Hatake Kakashi." He gestured to Kakashi and Kasumi's gaze flicked towards him for a moment. "You'll train regularly with Kakashi and other shinobi—at his discretion—as a way for your comrades to learn your style and also as a way for us to properly judge your power level. You will meet with me weekly over the next year. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Arigato."

"This folder contains what will essentially be your orientation." He tapped the thick file on his desk. "And here are the two keys for your apartment, your main one and an extra. Kakashi will take you there and the two of you should remember to meet up daily, to train or otherwise. I look forward to working with you, Kasumi-chan." He smiled.

She practically flinched at the form of address, eyes widening. But when she met his gaze, she instantly dropped it. He motioned her forward, withdrawing a key, and she stepped up to the desk and held out her hands. He unlocked the cuffs and let them fall from her wrists. "Here's your file, your keys, and this scroll contains your things."

She took the belongings and bowed at the waist. "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed. Inoichi, I'd like to speak with you."

Kasumi glanced towards Kakashi and he motioned distractedly to her, leading the way out of the office. She followed after him, unable to stop gaping around at everything. Once they got outside, she was bouncing on her feet and kept glancing at him and then looking away. Kakashi sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What is it? If you wanna ask something, just get it over with."

"You were part of Namikaze Minato's team, right?" she gasped out. Then she snapped her mouth shut, flushing.

Kakashi felt himself dying inside. Not this topic. Please. "Hai."

She lit up. "So you knew Nohara Rin!"

He glanced sharply at the sudden turn in the conversation. He was taken so much by surprise that he couldn't help but answer. "Of course." Then he backpedaled. "Wait, why?"

"Because she was _amazing,"_ Kasumi gushed. "I mean, a successful emergency doujutsu transplant in a cave at the age of fourteen? I wouldn't have even dreamed of being able to do something like that until at least this past year, and even then!"

"You're a medic?" he asked curiously.

"Hai. I spent a year training in the hospital after the war ended." She folded her hands behind her back and stared around in wonder. "Konoha is beautiful," she breathed.

He followed her gaze to the people and buildings she was studying and he frowned slightly, trying to imagine what it looked like to an outsider. Then he shrugged and turned down a street. "Here we are."

She stared up at the apartment building and he couldn't quite place the look on her face. But then she nodded and followed him up the stairs to apartment 308. He turned to her. "The file you got should include a map of Konoha. Meet me at Training Ground 6 tomorrow morning at 8."

"Yes, sir," she said, straightening.

He gave her an odd look and then disappeared. Kasumi turned to the door and tilted her head to the side. Then she dug out her key and unlocked the door.

"Who are you?"

Kasumi pulled back from the door and glanced to the side at the small figure peeking out of 309. She smiled and lowered her key. "Oh, hi, you must be one of my new neighbors. My name is Himura Kasumi. I'm moving in today."

He just stared at her suspiciously, not moving.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, crouching down to be more on his level.

He stared at her for a little while longer. Then he swung the door open farther and shifted. "Naruto," he mumbled.

"Well, konichiwa, Naruto-kun," she said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

He tugged at his too-large shirt, which draped too far down over his green shorts, and frowned at her. "What are you doin' here?"

"I'm living here now. Are you parents home? I'd love to meet my neighbors."

"Umm . . . . Parents?" He frowned. "No."

"They're not home? Do you know when they're coming back?"

"I don't have parents," he said, sticking up his nose.

"You—" She blinked. "Do you live here alone, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, dattebayo."

"Oh." Kasumi frowned, straightening. She glanced down the row of doors one way and then the other. "Oh, okay." She smiled down at him. "I'm going to need to get some groceries and I need some big, strong hands to help me carry things. Do you want to help?"

He practically flinched back at that and scrambled back into his apartment. "No!" he shouted. And then he slammed the door.

Kasumi pulled back in alarm. "Oh, I— Oh. Okay."

* * *

"You usually do solo work, don't you?"

She looked up from her lunch and nodded. "I do." She set down her food and folded her hands in her lap, listening attentively to the conversation.

"I can tell. You didn't do well on the paired exercise."

Her jaw tensed a little and she nodded once. "I'm sorry. I haven't been on anything other than a solo mission for over two years. The Kazekage seemed to keep hoping the lack of comrades would increase chances of me being killed in action." She said it simply, as if she was telling him that it had rained that morning instead of sharing their her old leader wanted her dead.

"Your Kage . . . was hoping you would die?"

"He thought I coddled Gaara too much," she murmured. "His son. The, ah, the jinchuuriki. Kazekage-sama viewed him as a weapon that wouldn't reach his full potential if I continued to show him affection." She cleared her throat loudly and returned to her food. "Sorry. I'm oversharing. I used to be told that I do that."

"Hmm." He watched her for a moment, frowning, before commenting, "It's not a good habit for a shinobi."

She nodded and finished her food quickly and quietly. He was half-way done by the time she packed her empty bento away. Kasumi tapped her fingers on her knee, staring around the training ground. Then out of nowhere, she asked, "Is it a chakra drain?"

Kakashi turned his gaze to her. "What?"

"Sorry. I meant—" She hesitated and waved vaguely towards her eyes. "It's talked about, you know. There aren't many stories of successful doujutsu transplants that allow for continual use of the doujutsu's special qualities. I— Sorry. I shouldn't be asking about this. I'm just— I'm a curious person," she said awkwardly. "I'm sorry for that."

He didn't respond to that.

"Sorry," she said again. "Um, you done?" she asked, motioning to his empty container. When he nodded, she gathered the containers up and stored them away to dispose of later. "May I ask what you have planned next?"

"We'll check in and see if there's a mission that we can take. Something . . . low level." He rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "A short C-rank, most likely."

"Oh. Right."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. "You sound surprised."

Kasumi fell into step beside him, rubbing her arms nervously. "I guess I just didn't think through what starting over really meant. I haven't run anything less than an A-rank in years."

"Neither have I. Between the two of us, it should be a cakewalk."

Kasumi looked about ready to say something else, but she bit it back and ducked her head instead. They made their way to the missions desk in silence and Kakashi collected a C-rank. After informing her to meet him at the gate at seven the next morning, he shunshined away. Kasumi meandered slowly back to her apartment but then paused at her door, thinking. She stepped to the side and knocked.

It took a long moment. But then the door inched open and she got a glimpse of the apartment's occupant through the crack. He peered up at her. "Yes?" he asked, voice smile.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," she said, grinning. "I'm going on a mission in the morning and I realized I need someone to water my plants while I'm gone. Do you think you could do that for me?"

His visible eye widened. "Wh-what?"

Kasumi dug in her pocket and came up with her key. "I only have the one, so I'd have to give it to you in the morning when I leave, but I'd just need you to go in once a day to water them. I should only be gone about a week. Don't worry, I'll pay you."

He stepped back a bit and opened his door more so he could really look up at her. "Um . . . okay," he mumbled.

"Great! You can come over now and I can show you just what you have to do."

Naruto hesitated and then stepped out of the door. "Okay."

Kasumi grinned and moved, unlocking and opening her door. "It's a one-bedroom, so there's not really anywhere for plants to hide. So don't worry about missing anything. They're all pretty obvious. There's seven inside right now and then there's the ones out on the balcony." She picked up her watering can and explained how much to fill it up for each plant. At the end, she smiled. "Don't worry about it too much. As long as they get some water, they'll be fine. It's just a week. And I don't want my food to go bad either, so feel free to eat whatever you want while I'm gone, okay?"

He stared at her again. Then he nodded. Without saying anything else, he then quickly escaped back to his apartment. Kasumi's smile faded as she watched him go.

After all, it wasn't just his chakra that reminded her of Gaara. Naruto, it seemed, was lonely and unloved too.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the key in his hand, half wishing that the long day at the Academy would have helped him forget about it. He swallowed and stepped over to her door. He trembled as he unlocked it. It clicked. Naruto's hands shook over the doorknob. He twisted it and pushed it open, flinching and waiting. Nothing happened.

He blinked and pushed his way farther into the apartment, closing the door behind him. It smelled different than the rest of the apartment building. Naruto took in a deep breath and turned towards the source of the aroma. His eyes widened at the food all over the counter. At the front sat a card, kanji printed largely.

 _Help yourself! Cover when done. More in fridge._

Naruto stared down at the key. "Water," he told himself. He put the key in his pocket and fumbled with the watering can. It took a little while for him to water all the plants—it was awkward to reach the sink since she didn't have a stool and he had to stack things on her table in order to reach the hanging baskets—but he finally finished.

The food was still there, waiting for him. Naruto read the card again, just to make sure it was all for him. But he hesitated, eying the food suspiciously. The key was heavy in his pocket.

He took a chance and dug in.

* * *

Kasumi frowned and shunshined to fall into step beside Kakashi in front of the carriage. "We're being followed."

He glanced at her and frowned. "Are you sure? There shouldn't be a reason for that. Highway robbers, you think?"

"Shinobi. Trained. I can tell that they're there, but they're staying out of sight."

Kakashi's frown deepened. "That's not right at all. She only asked for bodyguards because this route's notorious for low-level thieves."

"Well, either the client lied or there's something going on that even she don't know about. But there's definitely people following us. At least two, maybe more."

"Shit. Okay. Return to your post."

She did so and watched as Kakashi dropped back and hopped into the carriage to speak with their client. Kasumi looked back, tracking their shadows. Normally by this point she would have already taken them down, probably had them tied upside down for questioning, but she couldn't do that. Kakashi was in charge and she'd have to wait for the order.

That was one thing she hadn't missed about running missions with others: the time wasted in discussion and cooperation between teammates.

Kasumi glanced forward again in time to see Kakashi climbing out of the carriage. He looked at her and shook his head. She frowned and looked over her shoulder again. She narrowed in on the sudden movement and for a brief moment thought that maybe she was supposed to wait for approval. But then she saw the shuriken and knew she didn't have a choice.

Kasumi dashed through hand seals and lunged forward, throwing out gust of sharp wind. The shuriken were flung back into the trees and exploded on impact. Behind her, she heard the client and her entourage scream. Kakashi landed next to her, kunai out.

"At least four," she said, amending her previous assessment.

"Flush them out."

"Got it." She kawarimied into the trees and started her hand seals. "Ressenpu," she murmured, behind her hands to her mouth. She blew and wind rushed out, stripping the bark and leaves off of the trees. She saw several figures flung forward toward the road and grinned. She shunshined after them.

Kakashi was already locked in combat with two of them and she narrowed in on the other two that were heading for the entourage. She slapped her hands together. "Kazanami!" Kasumi swung the blade of wind forward and released it.

The two shinobi were dead before they hit the ground. She turned to find Kakashi had cut down one of his opponents and has the other one pinned. She stepped over just in time to hear him demanding information. "What do you want from out client?"

"They weren't after our client," Kasumi pointed out. "They weren't headed for the carriage. They were headed for the entourage. I don't think our client has anything to do with this other than maybe hiring the wrong person." She crouched down and turned the man's head, exposing his slashed hitai-ate. "Kusa. Same as the others." She dug through his pockets and came up with a heavily marked bingo book. "Bounty hunters."

Kakashi nodded and zeroed in on their captive. "Who were you after?"

"Yasa Rumiko, right?" Kasumi asked, turning the book around and pointing. "Akari. She's the cook. I recognize her." She frowned. "Really? You four amateurs thought you could take down an A-rank ex-Kusa nin?"

The man spat at her and then grinned. "There weren't just four of us."

Kakashi looked up sharply and Kasumi jerked her gaze to the caravan with a frown. "I don't see anyone," she informed in. The moment she said it, she felt a hint of chakra and whipped around just in time to deflect a kunai. She dropped the bingo book and snapped out her fan. She sent a gust of wind in the direction the attack had come from. A dark figure blurred and appeared in front of her.

"Impressive. You two are high A-rank at the very least. What are you doing on a C-rank mission?" the man asked, tilting his head to the side. He sighed. "It doesn't really matter. In the end, this doesn't really concern you or your client. This is between us and our old comrade."

"Sounds delightful. But unfortunately, your attack involved our client and so involved us."

"Deal with him," Kakashi ordered. She heard the thud of a body. "I'll move the caravan to safety."

"Got it." Kasumi slipped out her other fan and cut a blast of air towards the man. He dodged to the side, running through hand signs. When he thrust his palms out, fire roared for her.

"Fire," she muttered. "Just great." She mustered up her energy and flipped back, slicing the flames apart before they could reach her. The shinobi was gone. She turned and blocked the katana with her fans.

Sharp pain stabbed through her side.

Kasumi gasped and twisted her fans to lock his katana there, keeping him from pulling it back. He snarled, but the expression on his face faced into confusion and he looked down at the blade stabbing through his chest. The blade slicked and yanked back and the man was shoved to the side. Kakashi sighed. "I can't believe he forgot about me."

Kasumi nodded and dropped the katana. She stooped down and picked the bingo book up from where it had fallen open. She froze, still half-crouched and staring at the face staring up at her from the page.

 **Himura Kasumi**

 **Ex-Suna Shinobi**

 **Suna Issued Bounty, Dead: 20 million ryo**

"Himura."

She blinked and looked up. Kakashi had crouched in front of her and was frowning. "You're injured. Let's get that treated and we'll stop to rest at the next town."

She looked around to find he'd already sealed the bodies away. "Oh. Right. Let's go." She pushed herself up to her feet and winced, hand going to the open gash in her side. She hissed in pain.

"We're not going anywhere yet. You're getting treated first."

She frowned. "But the caravan—"

"Is fine." Kakashi frowned, now looking more confused than concerned. "Sit down, Himura. I'll bandage you up."


End file.
